


Not To Be Encouraged

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harryscorp100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the challenge 'crush'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Be Encouraged

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG (barely)  
> Warnings: Teacher/student, though nothing naughty actually happens (yet? *g*).  
> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Returning to his desk, Harry quickly takes a seat, struggling to ignore the burning gaze that has been following him throughout the lesson. 

He’s fully aware of the young man’s crush on him, and he certainly oughtn’t encourage it. In fact, he should nip it in the bud. 

 _“I’m your teacher, Scorpius. Your conduct is verging on inappropriate.”_  Or for the less professional approach:  _“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”_

Yet Harry remains silent, fearing his voice might betray him the moment he speaks. 

No one must ever know that Scorpius isn’t the only one smitten.


End file.
